Emotion Ball
Explanation The emotion ball is how a chao generally expresses how it feels. When a chao first starts off, it will have a sphere as an emotion ball, and is often considered the "normal mood" type of emotion ball. The sphere can change into a halo if the chao becomes a Hero Chao or a sphere with spikes all around if the chao becomes a Dark Chao. Certain animals such as a Kappa can change the emotion icon to a flame, which seems to be purely cosmetic. The color of the emotion ball depends on which alignment the chao is and how well the chao is being treated. The types of colors that can appear are red, black, brown, white, blue, and gold. Darker colors are achieved by the chao becoming a Dark Chao, and lighter colors are achieved by the chao becoming a Hero Chao. Neutral Chao can also have all colors available to Hero or Dark Chao. Actions that may cause the chao to have a lighter colored emotion ball are actions such as raising the chao well with a Hero character, treating the chao badly with a Dark character, or feeding the chao Hero Fruit. Actions that may cause the chao to have a darker colored emotion ball are actions such as raising the chao well with a Dark character, treating the chao badly with a Hero character, or feeding the chao Dark Fruit. General Emotion Balls Heart Emotion Ball When a chao is given love as well as attention, such as given fruit, given something to absorb (Chaos Drives, and Animals.), or heading towards the player after the player whistles, a "Heart" type of emotion ball will appear. This type of emotion ball signifies that the chao is being taken care of well, and may cause the chao to like you more. Tornado or "Swirl" emotion ball When a chao is attacked, thrown, or in any other action that may cause it discomfort such as waking up a chao that was sleeping, the chao will simulate this emotion with a "Swirl" type of emotion ball. It signifies that the chao is uncomfortable, and may cause the chao to start crying. Question Mark Occasionally, a Chao will come across an object that interests it, and give this emoticon. A common example is when presented an Eggshell, and will usually proceed to put it on it's head. Other cases include other objects a Chao can put on it's head, when using a toy, or deciding whether to run away or cry for help when being brutally abused. Alignment These Emotion Balls can only be obtained by a Chao of a specific type or alignment. These generally are use to determine what the Chao's alignment is. These change according to alignment and stats given at times around evolution. Neutral/Baby: Plain Old Ball For Baby Chao or a Neutral Chao, what floats above their head is a simple ball, as described above. This will change at Evolution for Baby if it takes another alignment. As a Light Chaos Chao, it will become a sun like orb. Hero Chao: Halo Hero Chao have a Halo. This Halo is meant to represent the supposed purity of the Hero Chao, along with the angelic theme of the Hero Garden. Chaos Angel chao have a Halo also, but it seems to be translucent. Dark Chao: Spike Ball These balls are possessed by the Dark Chao. Along with the eyes, this is a surefire way to tell a Chao's alignment. As a Chaos Devil, this becomes a flame, similar to the one given to a Chao by Kappa.